Musical scales, chords and other musical basics are typically taught through instructional textbooks or similar devices and methods. Many times, music students cannot easily relate with these instructional textbooks. Textbooks typically use musical staffs to teach students music theory and how to play individual instruments. Generally, students learn scales, chords, and other music basics by memorization and repetition of those basics on corresponding individual instruments.
Ultimately, this may produce a disconnect between the students understanding scales while using multiple different individual instruments. Many times, students will be able to understand and play the various scales, chords, etc. on one instrument, but ultimately will not be able to correlate those same scales, chords, etc. with another instrument.
Furthermore, frequently most instructional textbooks do not provide a means for students to physically interact when learning scales, chords and other music basics. Oftentimes, music basics are taught to students in formats that are confusing and not easily understandable. Routinely, textbooks use a music staff to teach students scales, chords, etc. or textbooks use other charts such as the circle of fifths to show relationships betweens scales, chords and key signatures.
Nevertheless, not all students are able to learn musical scales and chords in a visual sense with no physical interaction. Many times, students may need some form of physical stimuli to facilitate the learning process. Consequently, there is a need for a new system and method for learning musical scales and chords. Preferably, the system and method of learning musical scales and chords utilizes physical stimuli in the learning process. It is preferred that that system and method makes learning fun and easy by reinforcing the basics of musical scales and chords beyond the printed page. Preferably, the musical system and method saves students time and energy when learning musical scales, chords, sight reading, intervals, key signatures and other musical basics.